divided_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ivan the Brony Kaiju/ME Deal Offer: Scar (The Lion King)
This is a Most Evil Deal Offer of Scar. Who is he? Scar is the main antagonist of Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film The Lion King and the overall antagonist of the franchise. He is Mufasa's jealous younger brother and Simba's cruel uncle turned arch-nemesis. Scar's desire to become a king causing him to killed his own brother and take over the Pride Lands. After Simba defeated him, he regains his thrones and his tyranny was over. What he has done? Scar first appeared as he complained about not being able to become a king. When he was about to eat a mouse, Zazu arrives and told him that Mufasa has words with him. Scar attemptes to eat him, but Mufasa interfered him and told him to spit him out. He then informed Scar that he missed Simba's presentation, but Scar attempts to pretend that he forgot it. After Scar called his nephew furball, Mufasa told him that he is his future king. Scar saying that he should practice his curtsy, despite ignoring his brother's warning not to turned back on him. Mufasa then running in front of Scar and asked him if he's challenging, but Scar refused to believe it and telling him that as far as brains go, he got the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength, he is at the shallow end of the gene pool before he leaves the Pride Lands. Simba goes to his uncle Scar and telling him that he's going to become a king in the future. When Scar told him about the Elephant Graveyard, Simba wanders off to the graveyard, unaware that his uncle secretly planned something. After heard that Mufasa saved Simba and Nala from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, he was extremely disappointed at their failures. When Shenzi suggest that they should kill Mufasa, Scar liked that idea and singing the song "Be Prepared", as he planning to prepare for the death of the Mufasa and Simba. Sometime later, Scar trapped Simba to get him into the gorge and have Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed chasing the wildebeest herd into the gorge, causing the stampede. When Mufasa arrived to save Simba, Scar tricked Mufasa by alerting about the incident and get him stuck on a ledge. Scar arrives and Mufasa begging for help. After staring at his brother coldly, Scar grabs his paws and saying "Long live the king" before throws him off of the cliff, where he is trampled to death by the wildebeest. After Mufasa's death, Scar pretends to mourning his death and blames Simba about it. Scar then banishes Simba from the Pride Lands and told him to never returned before he ordered the hyenas to chase him again, but Simba escapes. With the Circle of Life broken, Scar takes over the throne and lets the hyenas into the Pride Lands. Though it would have seen that Scar had finally achieved his goal of becoming a king and letting hyenas hunt down a food they can, the Pride Lands are getting polluted over the years, causing many herd animals to wander off. A drought also has stricken the lands, and both the the lions and hyenas are complaining over the lack of food or water left for them to feed on. However, Scar completely ignores their pleas, as he still wishes to maintain his power of the lands. He also forbids anyone to say Mufasa's name in his presence. Scar later confronts his sister-in-law Sarabi over the lack of food. Sarabi suggest that the entire pride must leave the Pride Lands to survive since there's nothing left, but Scar refusing to give up the rules and stubbornly refuse to leave the kingdom. After Sarabi comparing him to his late brother unexpectedly, Scar brutally slaps Sarabi and claiming that he's ten times king than Mufasa was. After Simba arrived at the Pride Lands, Scar thought that he's Mufasa at first. During his confrontation with Scar, Simba admitted that he is responsible for his father's death, making Scar blaming him as a murderer. Ignoring Simba's pleas, Simba attempts to fall of and clings on the rock. Scar thinking why the scene looks familiar, but later he remembered something and whispering at Simba's ear that he killed Mufasa. Because of this, an enraged Simba forced him to admit his murder. The hyenas tried to attack Simba, but his friends are defending him from it. When Simba saw Scar attempt to escape, he chases and later corners him. After Scar begging for mercy and blaming the hyenas for the death of Mufasa, Simba ordered him to leave the Pride Lands. But Scar hadn't gave up and throw ashes on Simba's face. Scar and Simba then have a fight, then Simba kicks him off of the Pride Rock through the ground below. As Scar survies the fall, he saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed angrily walk towards him. When Scar attempts to act polite to them and calling them his friends. Shenzi reveals that he said they're his enemies, much to Scar's horror. As the hyenas cornering him for his cruel and treacherous acts, Scar desperately pleads for his life and attempts to explain his earlier statements. The hyenas refused to listen to him and mauled him to death as the flames rises around them. With Scar gone, the Circle of Life had recovered, his tyranny had ended, and Simba regained his throne. Later in The Lion Guard, he returned to get revenge on Kion and break the Circle of Life. However, he was defeated by Kion without a roar. Heinous Standard Truly, Scar has done heinous acts like secretly sending the hyenas to chase Simba and Nala, blaming Simba for the death of Mufasa, taking over the Pride Lands and starving the Pridelanders, tried to kill Simba during the battle of the Pride Lands, betraying the hyenas by blaming them for his murder of Mufasa, and worst of all, he killed his brother Mufasa just to take over his throne. His role in the movie was perfect as well. Redeeming Qualities Well, he has no redeeming qualities whatso ever. He doesn't really cared about his family and always treating the hyenas like nothing. Not to mention that he doesn't care if the Pridelanders are starving. Critical Opinion Despite his popularity on fandom, he is always taken seriously and was hated for his heinous crimes. Scar is my 3rd most hated character in my entire life. All because i was enraged of murdering Mufasa and take over the Pride Lands. Final Verdict I would say yes. He is really evil enough. Category:Blog posts Category:ME Deal Offers